Little Angel
by xYaoiGirlx
Summary: Quatre has a secret that he only reveals to Trowa, and helps Trowa discover his own secret in the process. Yaoi, angsty(?), deathfic(?)
1. Part 1

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing and am using the characters just for fun...  
Pairings: 4x3, 1+2  
Warnings/Content: yaoi, angst(?), deathfic(?)

**Little Angel by Yaoi Girl**

Quatre watches Trowa sadly as the latter curls up into a little ball on the padded floor of his hospital cell.

A single tear trickles down his left cheek, just at the same time as Trowa's.

But poor Trowa is oblivious to Quatre watching him, for the little blonde is secretly concealed behind a one way window, looking into Trowa's cell with hurt and love in his beautiful blue eyes.

He was locked away, forever. He had caught hold of some new disease on one of his previous missions, and the doctors kept a constant watch on the banged pilot, to see what effects this disease had on him.

The doctors had confirmed that this disease was highly contagious, after a couple of months of feeding on its host, and could be spread by touch. They also discovered that it slowly weakened its victim by draining away the host's life energy.

No one was allowed in Trowa's cell, so the boy was always very lonely.

Quatre hated to see Trowa like this, reduced to a shuddering ball of tears and stifled sobs. He also hated the fact that he was now forever separated from Trowa. He had planned on telling the emerald-eyed boy how he felt, but unfortunately, it turned out to be the day Trowa needed medical attention.

"Maybe it's better this way," Quatre said quietly to himself, his body shuddering with silent sobs. He then looked upward, staring past the ceiling, as he said, "Or are you doing this to me father?"

Trowa coughed violently and Quatre immediately snapped his attention back to the cell, back to Trowa.

Trowa only coughed because of his sad thoughts, trying to stifle a sob, but failed. He, too, was in love, in love with Quatre, but always, for some reason, he felt unworthy of the little Arabian boy. He wanted to tell him this, but he was always afraid, afraid of rejection and heartache, afraid of hurting the fragile Quatre.

Both were thinking of one another, longing for one another, but neither knew it. They were thinking about how it would be; how they would be together, talking, playing like little children, playing duets…the flute and the violin, so different, yet so alike in many ways, just like them.

Poor Trowa shuddered violently. Both boys knew Trowa's end was nearing. He had been in that cell for six months now, and was going insane, due to lack of human interaction.

Quatre decided to give up the second thing he valued most, his eternal life. He approached the one way window. "I don't care what happens to me...just so long as he's safe, for the rest of his life. I only regret leaving him behind, alone like this in the end."

He placed his hands on the glass, pressing the palms against it. He closed his eyes, seemingly in a deep state of thought or concentration.

The glass began to ripple, like still water until you throw a stone in it, and his hands penetrated the glass, meeting the empty space of Trowa's cell.

Trowa was oblivious to this, his eyes closed tightly, images of Quatre dancing in his eyes.

Quatre's body had now completely penetrated the glass barrier, and he stood in Trowa's cell, staring sadly down at the boy.

As Quatre took his first step towards the crying boy, the sound echoed and mimicked his step.

The sound soon found its way to Trowa's ears, who warily opened his eyes and looked up, all the while thinking he had finally gone insane. That is, until Quatre was kneeling beside him, and slowly, hesitantly reached out and caressed his cheek.

As soon as Trowa felt that touch he had been longing for, he bolted up, his back resting against a padded wall, his eyes wide with fear for Quatre's safety, even though he knew it was too late; Quatre surely would have caught the disease by now.

He started to speak, summoning what little energy he had left, to tell Quarter to run, get away from him, but Quatre simply put a finger to Trowa's lips, forcing the latter to close them.

"I won't run away Trowa. Not from you, ever." Quatre paused and smiled at Trowa, a smile full of love. "Don't speak my silent one, just listen. You'll need what energy you have left." He slowly lowered his finger from Trowa's lips. "Trowa, I have a secret that *only* you may know. You can't tell the other guys, even though you think you'll never see them again, but you will, I promise." With that, he unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it down, off of his slender shoulders, then throwing it aside.

Trowa could only gape at the sight before him; Quatre had two beautiful angelic wings, which had literally exploded from his back as soon as the shirt was removed from his skin.

A light surrounded both boys, much like the light that Trowa had first seen when the angelic wings were exposed.

Now Trowa finally understood why he always felt unworthy of this little one, this angel.

"Trowa, you must promise not to tell anyone about this. Promise me?"

Trowa nodded, wide-eyed, almost afraid of this angel.

"I love you Trowa, and I wouldn't be able to stand it if you ever left me, especially like this. So I'm doing you this one last favor, Trowa Barton. I'm going to save you, but...I can't save myself."

He quickly leaned to Trowa and pressed a kiss to his lips, a kiss full of love and healing power.

Quatre pulled back and stared at Trowa, who was once again crying.

"I have to say good-bye now, Trowa. I don't know if we'll ever meet again..." he trailed off, unable to be heard as he slowly dissolved before Trowa's eyes.

That one kiss gave Trowa his life back, and at the same time, took Quatre's away. He now had the strength he needed to tell Quatre he loved him before he completely disappeared. But it was too late...

The white light faded, only to be replaced by the cell's bluish shade.

Trowa screamed Quatre's name as he searched the small cell for him, but all Trowa found was Quatre's shirt, lying where the blonde had placed it, to show Trowa his most personal secret.

He grabbed the shirt and clutched it to his chest, once again curling into a ball of tears and sobs.

After thorough sets of tests, the doctors were amazed, amazed at how Trowa had recovered so quickly and unexpectedly.

Trowa never said a word to them about his angel, even when they asked about the shirt Trowa had brought out of the cell with him. "I'll never let this go," Trowa thought to himself.

Duo and Heero came to the hospital to pick up Trowa and him back home, back to Quatre's mansion, back to memories.

"Hey, Tro? Have you seen Quatre lately?" Duo asked, looking down the hospital halls for the blonde.

"Yes. He gave me this." He held the shirt out towards Duo.

"I'm not gonna ask why..." Duo said, not really wanting to know why Trowa had Quatre's shirt. "Where is he then? The little girls' room?"

"I don't know Duo. I wish I did though..."

Duo and Heero gave him a questioning glance, wondering why Trowa had said that in such a worried tone of voice.

They finally came to the conclusion that Wufei must have picked him up, after several hours of searching the hospital halls.

When they go t back to the mansion, however, the little blonde wasn't there, and Wufei hadn't heard from him, not since last night before he left for the hospital to see Trowa.

They frantically searched the house and called the hospital; the hospital hadn't seen or heard from him either.

After about an hour of searching the huge estate, Duo's screech was heard. "GET IN HERE NOW! QUATRE'S..."

Soon, all four boys were standing in Quatre's room, avoiding the blood seeping from the bullet wound in the blonde's head.

"But...How?" Trowa thought in a panic.

Duo motioned for Trowa to come over to Quatre's desk. He summoned everything he had to look away from the horrible sight before him.

On the desk was a note simply saying, "Trowa, read the note in the right front pocket."

"Huh? What's that mean?" Heero asked from across the room as Trowa read it aloud.

Trowa didn't say a word, but bolted out of the little one's room to his own. When he got there, he quickly turned and locked the door.

He pulled a neatly folded letter out of the right front pocket of Quatre's shirt. He opened it in a hurry, not caring right now how it got there.

"Dearest Trowa,

I know you're probably confused about all of this, but don't be too concerned.

After I left you last night, I was brought back here, with only one choice open to me...to die, for revealing my secret, which is a rule that I had to break, to save you. And for my punishment, I had to kill myself, to end my life, as I knew it on Earth.

I love you Trowa, and nothing will ever change that, even in death.

But somehow, I'll find a way for us to be together again. So please, don't go pulling a Heero and try to kill yourself!

Love you always,  
Quatre"


	2. Part 2

**Little Angel pt. 2**

Trowa sat on his bed, frantically re-reading the message. He searched over and over to see if there was another note in Quatre's shirt, but to no avail.

After a few minutes, Duo quietly knocked on Trowa's door.

"Tro? Are you alright?" he asked quietly as he entered.

"Damn Duo and his lock picks," Trowa thought absentmindedly.

Trowa was once again a shuddering ball of tears and sobs, not from pain, but hurt, hurt of not being able to be with Quatre, and no way to save him.

Duo walked over to his bed, resting a hand on Trowa's shoulder. "Trowa, what's wrong with you?!"

Trowa stayed in his ball position, and somehow managed to sit up, his knees to his chest and arms wrapped around his legs, and began to rocks back and forth, his eyes staring ahead of him into nothingness.

Duo couldn't get Trowa to talk, or even look at him. He wasn't getting any kind of response from Trowa. "Heero! Come here quick!"

Heero appeared in the room in less than two seconds, with Wufei following in on Heero heals.

"What?" he asked in monotone, hating to leave his study of the corpse. He looked past Duo and could only gape at the sight of Trowa crying. "What'd you do to him, Duo?"

Duo waved his hands to ward off the approaching Heero. "I didn't do anything! He was like this when I got here!" he screeched, his wildly waving hands had failed and caused the braid to be a target for Heero to grab.

"Then why is he crying, Maxwell?" Wufei asked.

"Well...if you two would listen for more than two seconds...I was trying to say, he was already crying and curled up when I got here!"

"But why?!" both boys yelling in unison, Heero giving emphasis by yanking the braid harshly.

Heero reluctantly released Duo's braid and walked over to the bed to the crying boy. Trowa paid him no mind.

All three boys tried everything they could think of to get Trowa to talk, or even look at them for a split second. They made Duo do the "Chalupa Dance" (1) for crying out loud, and Trowa didn't even bat an eye at the always-hilarious, yet cute, Duo.

Heero had one last idea, and decided it was worth a shot. It had once gotten Relena to shut-up before, so maybe, since Trowa was a Gundam pilot, it would have an opposite affect.

Heero gave Trowa a death glare, pulled his hand back and smacked the crying one as hard as he could, so hard, in fact, that it instantly left a red hand print and a slight raise to the skin of his cheek.

And guess what...I didn't work.

After about two hours of trying to calm Trowa and failing all the while, they gave up and prayed that he would go to sleep, since he cried so much.

But sleep alluded poor Trowa. He knew that if he went to sleep, something important would happen. So he sat on his bed, forcing himself to stay awake.

His muscles had been cramping for a while from the position he had been sitting in, so he unfolded his arms from around his knees, then letting his legs slowly unfold and regain circulation.

Since he _was_ tired, but unable to sleep, he rested his head on his pillows. "I'll just rest my eyes for a while," he thought to himself.

But he didn't know how tired he was. Not even two minutes after he laid his head down; he was out like a burnt out light.

About 2am, Duo walked by Trowa's room to check on him. He looked in and sighed gratefully. "Good! At least he's calmed down enough to go to sleep." With seeing him asleep, he flicked off the light and quietly closed the door.

Duo was exhausted. The three boys (Heero, Duo, and Wufei) had taken Quatre's body and buried it in the rose garden behind the huge estate. "At least he'll be at peace there. I'll tell Tro in the morning," Duo thought to himself as he trudged down the hall to curl up with Heero for the night.

Trowa, being half-conscious when Duo turned off the light, awoke to a strange glow near the window straight ahead of him, where he had been staring earlier.

He though he was just imagining things at first, then he seen the glow had two wings, and a pair of familiar beautiful aqua eyes. "Could it be him?!" Trowa wondered, watching as the glowing angel approached his bed.

The angel hovered at the foot of his bed for a moment, then, as if afraid, walked slowly toward the front of the bed.

It slowly sat down on the edge of his bed, all the while the two beautiful aqua eyes staring at the emerald-eyed boy.

"Is it him? If it is, then why is he acting so shy, so afraid?" he thought, staring back into the shining pools of blue.

Slowly, Trowa spoke the angelic creature's name, "Quatre...?" in a questioning tone. "Is it you? Please! Tell me its you, aijoo?" (2)

* * *

(1)The "Chalupa Dance" was made up by yours truly when I was bored, hyper, and seen a Taco Bell Chalupa commercial one night. I'm also known for it at my school.

(2) Aijoo- Japanese for "love"


	3. Part 3

**Little Angel pt. 3**

"Yes Trowa, it is," the angel whispered, an eerie echo following his voice.

Trowa sighed a sigh of relief. "But if it really is you, then why are you acting so shy?"

"I'm not. I just don't want to get closer to your heart than I am already; I don't want to hurt you."

"How can you hurt me little one?" he asked the glow that was becoming more like Quatre, the one he knew, but he was transparent, and Trowa knew he couldn't touch him.

"If I get too close, we'll want to hold onto each other and never let go. That's why I have to stay away for now. I can't stay much longer Trowa, but before I go, I have something to ask you."

"Then ask, little angel."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me that you...Forget it. Nevermind," the angel said, shaking his head in disapproval of his own words.

"No, Quatre. I understand why you want to know; you deserve to know. I love you, with all my heart and soul, and I will forever. I'd never let anything happen to you, that is, if you were still alive..." he trailed off, beginning to cry quietly.

"Trowa, I know you love me with all your heart, but not with your soul. Besides love, your missing something, and until you figure out what it is, I can't have your soul to love back. And I can't come back until you figure it out, own your own," Quatre said quietly, trying to get Trowa to look at him. "If only I could make him understand," he thought to himself.

Trowa finally looked up into the blue depths of the angel's eyes. "What do you mean, Quatre? Why can't you love my soul? I don't understand any of this...Quatre, don't leave me again! Quatre!" he wailed through a tear-streaked face.

"See; I've gotten too close to your heart," he called back as he again disappeared into the white angelic light once again.

Trowa's hands out-reached, he tried to pull Quatre back, but it was too late; Quatre was gone, maybe forever.

He sat on his bed, trying to understand what Quatre was telling him; what was he missing? He thought all night, but came up with no answer.

With only about three hours of sleep the night before, Trowa slept most of the day, or tried. All he got in was an hour or two of napping, Duo's loud mouth wasn't helping any. And since he didn't eat much the day before, he ate what he could, due to lack of appetite and Duo had eaten most of the good food.

While Trowa was in the kitchen, scrounging up what food he could find, Duo came in, also looking for food. "Hey Tro. Um, listen, I know you probably don't want to talk about the subject, but...just so you know, we, um, buried Quatre in the rose garden, out past the last turn in the corner; his favorite spot, where the best roses are..." he said quietly, and got softer as he seen Trowa's eyes begin to yet again form tears.

As soon as Duo had said his share to him for the day, Trowa was out the back door and zigzagging through the labyrinth of the rose garden. He found the newly dug up earth, and knelt down next to it, lightly running his fingers on top of the dirt.

"Quatre..."

"Yes Trowa?" a voice came from behind him.

Trowa quickly turned to find the angel, still just as transparent, and dead, as the night before. "Quatre, why did you come back? Did you come to give me a hint, or anything to help me?" Trowa asked hopefully.

"No, I'm so sorry. I'm not allowed to help in any way, Trowa. Love is something everyone, at some point in his or her short lives, must learn to understand. And that includes you Trowa."

"But, I can't think of what it is...to me, I have everything, you just won't accept my soul."

"That's not true Trowa. I would love to have your soul to love, but I can't yet. And don't ask why; I'll just be repeating myself."

"I understand that Quatre, just not what love is yet."

"Everyone must learn, but in your case, you have to learn the hard way."

Trowa turned back to the dirt, staring at it through blurred, teary vision, "I know."

When he turned back to face Quatre again, the angel was gone. In his place, a perfect red, budding rose. And in the dirt, Quatre had written, "Don't give up, ever. You'll learn it one day soon."


	4. Part 4

**Little Angel pt. 4**

Trowa remained in the same spot for the remainder of the afternoon, next to the lonely and shallow grave. "I don't understand, Quatre..."

"Trowa?" came a soft voice from around one of the bush walls of the maze of flowers.

The emerald-eyed pilot rubbed the moisture from his eyes and turned to meet Heero's sympathetic gaze. "Time for dinner."

Heero stood next to the wall and watched as Trowa picked up the rose that Quatre had left for him; he had erased what the little one had written to him, so the others wouldn't think that he did it and was going insane. With a single tear and a heavy heart, Trowa placed the rose atop the makeshift headstone. "Wait for me, Little One..."

He turned back to Heero and the two walked back to the house in silence.

Dinner was quiet, except for Duo's babbling and ranting.

'It's as if nothing happened...Why is Duo acting like that? I don't understand...Wasn't Quatre his friend?'

"Trowa?"

"Hm?" he replied to Heero, who was ignoring the braided one.

"You need to eat."

Trowa sighed and stuck his fork in his steak. "Thanks for the advice, but I'm not hungry."

With that, he headed down the hall to his room, gently closing the door behind him, two sets of silent eyes watching his slouched form as it disappeared into the dark hall.

"Poor Trowa..." Duo said with sympathy, then continued brightly, "Are you gonna finish his steak? Cause if you're not, I sure's the hell will!"

Heero watched the boy with slight amusement as he inhaled what was left of Trowa's dinner. "Poor Trowa..." kept repeating in his mind.

* * *

"What is it? What am I missing?" the silent one kept asking himself as he paced impatiently at the foot of his bed. "Quatre, help me! Please!"

* * *

"Ya know...You're cooking ain't all that bad, Hee-chan!" Duo said as he merrily shoved his face full of steak and mashed potatoes, his 3rd helping... "You should tell Trowa you're cooking secrets so that way, when I'm stuck in a safe house with him, he can cook me your kind of food!"

The other boy smirked and left out a huff. "I can't trust anyone with my cooking secrets...Their stomach's might turn if they found out half the stuff that I threw into food."

He began to laugh as Duo's face turned from food-happy to oh-my-god-I-can't-believe-I'm-eating-this as he stared at the last bite as steak on the end of his fork, inches away from his mouth.

* * *

As the boy paced, a single word floated down the hall and into his ears. "trust"

The word lingered in his unstable mind. "Trust...With what?"

His eyelids began to droop slightly, his pace wavering, slowing, and finally stopping. He turned and looked at his empty and cold bed with heavy lidded eyes.

Trowa lay his head down on his fluffy pillow, and then pulled the covers over his naked body, save for a pair of boxers. He let his eyelids fall, the word still in his battered mind.

That night he dreamt...of the past...his past with Quatre...

"Trowa, I have a secret that *only* you may know." His mind provided the exact same images of the day Quatre revealed his most precious secret. He trusted Trowa with his secret, and no one else.

He woke with a start, sweat beaded upon his furrowed brow. "I never trusted him...never trusted him with my secrets, with my dreams..."

For hours that night, all he did was stare at his ceiling, his mind replaying the images from his dream, the voice from his dream. "Quatre..."

Sometime later, almost morning, Trowa was soundly asleep again, and was woken by his door slowly creaking open.

Two sad aqua eyes stared at him from the other side of the opened door. "Now if only I can make you remember your past...Then everything will be perfect..." the boy thought to himself with a smile.

The youth emerged from behind the door and quietly padded across the room to the bed, staring down at its occupant.

A gentle caress across his cheek made Trowa stir slightly in his sleep.

"Trowa..." the boy whispered, caressing the other's cheek.

The boy in bed slightly opened his eyes to the sound of his name, to the sound of a familiar voice. The sight of blonde and red made his eyes grow wide and turn his head.

"Quatre..." Trowa whispered in awe. "You're alive?"

Quatre gently traced the emerald-eyed boy's jawbone with the rose he held in his hand, the same rose he had picked for Trowa, the same rose Trowa had place on his tombstone the day before.

"Yes, my silent one. You've learned your lesson. Now I may love your soul." He held his hand out to Trowa, who hesitantly took it.

"This is a dream, right?" still not believing what he was seeing; he thought for sure that he was still dreaming.

"Only if you want it to be."

"Not in a million years..."

The aqua-eyed boy smiled at him, allowing the boy to get out of bed and put on a pair of jeans, and then leading him across his room to the balcony that stood above the gardens, on the 4th floor of the mansion, so Trowa could see everything below him.

He noticed something different every time he looked out the window, and this time was no exception. "It's gone..."

"There's no longer a need for my grave, for I stand before you, Trowa."

He turned to look at his angel. "Do the others know?"

"Yes...and no. To them, it's as if I never died; they remember nothing of my death. Unfortunately, you remember it all, and you always will. And I will always know of the pain that you were holding inside."

"No one should ever have to experience this..."

"You're right...But, things always have to happen for a reason, explained or not. You survived one of life's greatest tests, my love."

"But for what? Only to loose you again in the future?" he said slightly harsher than intended, for the angel flinched.

Quatre quickly looked away. "No…you don't have to loose me again, ever..."

Trowa looked at him, confusion written on his face and in his eyes.

"What are you saying?"

"Later...We need to get some food into you. I know how you've suffered, and how you took your mind away from it by starving yourself..."

Quatre took his hand once more and led him downstairs and into the kitchen. He quickly prepared a big enough meal to suppress his silent angel's hunger...Enough food to suppress even Duo's hunger...

After he set the plate down in front of Trowa, he took the seat opposite Trowa at the table, watching as he ate every last bite. When he was finished, he thanked his love with a gentle kiss.

Around 7:30 a.m. the others began to stir and wake. Duo, naturally, was the first in the kitchen.

"Ohayo you two!" he said somewhat disappointed that Quatre hadn't fixed him breakfast too.

The pair washing the breakfast dishes from their meal turned to Duo, and then looked to the kitchen's entrance as Heero and Wufei stumbled in.

The angel went about making another meal for the other boys, though not as elegant as the one he made for Trowa, but none of them complained.

"Hey, Quatre. Where'd ya go after you left the hospital?" Duo asked while shoveling pancakes in his mouth.

Quatre and Trowa were both caught off guard by the question, their eyes widening simultaneously as they turned to face on another.

"I went to..." He fumbled for an excuse.

"Go help Cathy with the animals...You know he was helping her soon after I was put in the hospital," Trowa recovered.

"That's right! I almost forgot about that."

"Baka..." Heero commented to the braided one. "Even I could've answer that!"

"Sorry...Sheesh..."

"You wanna go for a walk, Trowa?" Quatre asked hopefully. He didn't want to be around if they asked any more questions.

"Sure."

They both excused themselves from the table and went out back.

"They don't remember your death, but they remember everything right up to it?" Trowa asked as they walked slowly, hand in hand.

"Yes...Thanks for helping me back there."

"No problem...Anything for you," he smiled down at his angel.

They soon found themselves in the back of the labyrinth, where Quatre's grave was the night before, and took a seat on the wooden bench against the bush wall.

"Trowa...we need to talk...about the past..."

"What about the past? Its done and over."

"Exactly...but you obviously don't remember *your* past...as a child."

"Huh?"

"You don't remember where you came from, who raised you...nothing?"

Trowa's eyes fell downcast in defeat. "Yeah, so...? What's important is now...is you."

The blonde shook his head. "You will loose me again if you keep worrying about me, and not yourself."

"What are you saying?"

"You've opened your heart and soul to me, now open you mind, your past...our past. Please try to remember...I know it's hard and scary for you to do, but you must if we're to always be together," he softly urged.

"I can't!" he replied furiously.

"No, you can...You're just refusing to...You won't because you're afraid that if you tell me the bad things, I leave you, but I told you before, nothing can make me run away from you, ever. Now do it, Trowa. For me..."

"I remember...the mercenaries...and how they were always taking advantage of me..." he spat out angrily.

"Do you remember anything before that?"

"No..."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Trowa!" Quatre said as he began to calm his frustrated love.

"What else do you expect from me?  You make me recall my past that I've long forgotten, my worst nightmares that were lived!  How do you expect me to react?!"

"Trowa…I know what you went through, seen your pain…I was with you the whole time, but you had forgotten about me.  When we met for the first time in our Gundams, I knew it was you, because I had kept watch over you, tried my best to keep you from becoming too tainted and too mortal."

"Too tainted and mortal?"

"I can only help you out a little with this." He sighed, trying the best way to word things so that Trowa would remember.

"The last night we were together, you said you wanted to go down to the place where everything was tainted because you felt out of place where we were…I told you not to go, but you ignored me and went anyway.  That was the night you're nightmares that were lived began, the night you lost sight of who you were."

"I don't remember anything before the mercenaries, Quatre!  I know you're trying to help…"

"Look at me," Quatre commanded.

The emerald-eyed boy did as he was told and looked his angel in the eyes, his own full of sorrow and anger.

"You can't run from your past forever, Trowa.  You have to remember; otherwise, you will loose me again.  This time around though, you won't ever see me again, and there's no way I could come back to you in any form, unless you try and remember."  He kissed his silent one on the forehead, stood, and walked back to the house.

As he watched his little one disappear into the labyrinth, he touched the spot where Quatre had kissed him; it seemed to tingle, making him feel different inside and out.

The aqua-eyed boy reached the house, turning to see if Trowa had followed him.  Noting that he didn't, he opened the door and went in, walking slowly to his room.  "Why won't you try, Trowa?  I don't want to loose you forever.  We were together since we were created.  We were made for each other, to be there for each other.  Angels aren't supposed to forget how to fly, so why have you?  How did you forget?"

He reached his room, entered, and closed the door behind him.  "I need some rest, then I'll try again later.  He can't run from it forever."

Trowa lay down on the bench, tucking his arm under his head so that it rested on his elbow joint, staring at the empty patch of dirt that had been so much more.  As he stared, he began to cry, ignoring the tears tickling his cheeks as they rolled and eventually fell to the ground below him and the bench he occupied.

His eyes soon felt heavy and his lids began to droop, but he fought it.

He stood up and started through the maze until he reached the house, then blindly found his way to his room in the darkness.

As he walked down the hallway, Trowa couldn't help but think as to why Quatre was being so demanding on him bringing haunting past back to life, and as he passed the Little One's room, he peeked in and smiled sleepily.  "Only for you, Quatre, " he whispered and continued down the hall.

The next morning, Quatre woke and started his routine of cooking and cleaning as the others slept soundly, except for Trowa.

The emerald-eyed boy was lapsed in a fevered sleep and couldn't escape from his past's tormentors as he tossed and turned from his dream, or rather nightmare.

In his dream, as a hand of wreaking cigarette smoke came toward his head to smack him, the dream Trowa happened to glance over and see a white light, with Quatre, as a child like himself, emanating it.

"Quatre!  Help me!"

"I cannot, Trowa, for you must remember who you are and what power you have over these fey mortals."

Trowa only stared at him with tears in his eyes.  "I can't."

"Then you cannot be helped…"

"Quatre!"

As the boy screamed for the angel, a red-hot rage washed over him and he ripped the hand away that was around his throat, and threw the hand's owner to the floor harshly.  He arched his back and then glared down at the man, two lumps forming upon his back.

"You're remembering…" Quatre said in the kitchen with a smile, sensing the boy's dream upstairs.  "Now if you'll believe your dreams and not just the images that are in you head of your most horrid past, my Silent Angel."

Trowa continued to toss and turn, the lumps upon his back growing larger until two beautiful black wings emerged accompanied by a flurry of flying feathers, ripping the very shirt from his back and startling the man below him on the filthy floor. 

A maniacal laughter burst from the silent one's lips and he turned to Quatre, who was smiling at him.  "Well done."

With a start, Trowa shot upright in bed and tried to control his ragged breathing.

"Are you alright, Trowa?" Quatre asked as he came running into the boy's room having heard him scream before he awoke.

He blinked a couple of times and turned to Quatre.  "Yeah…I'm fine," he breathed.

Quatre closed his eyes and looked down at the floor with a slight shake of his head, turning on his heels and exiting the boy's room.

"Quatre?" Trowa called after him, somewhat confused.

He waited a few seconds for a reply, but received only silence.  "Quatre?" he called again as he threw the covers from himself and got out of bed.

He darted out his bedroom door and looked down the hall to see the boy at the top of the stairs.  "Quatre?  What's wrong?  Why did you leave?"

Quatre refused to look at him, or to even acknowledge him for that matter.  He placed his left foot on the step to begin his downward decent.

Trowa wouldn't have this; he quickly and silently walked down the hall and grabbed Quatre by the hips, pulling him back up to the top of the stairs, then quickly scooped the small boy into his arms.

He turned and carried the silent Quatre, who was looking away from him, back down the hall and to his room, placing the boy on the edge of his bed, and then turned, closing and locking his door.

"You're not leaving this room until you tell me what's going on Quatre."

"What do you mean?" Quatre asked with a somewhat harsh questioning tone and a matching expression.

"What did you do to me?  That kiss…what was it for?"

Quatre bowed his head and looked to the side with a sigh.  "To help you.  If you won't believe yourself, I'll help you…"

"Help me with what?!" he asked, throwing his arms in the air, exasperated.

"I should've never let you fall…never.  Look at what a tainted mortal you have become!"

"Mortal I've become?  I was born a mortal, unlike you."

"This entire time you've been here on Earth, you've believed every thing that every person has ever told you.  They think that we could never become like them and that all mortals are born from mortals.  But that's not true."

Trowa threw his head back and tightly shut his eyes as if to silently scream in frustration.  "None of this makes any sense to me, Quatre!"

The little one stood up and glared.  "If you would stop being so afraid and vulnerable for more than a minute, then maybe you could…forget it!" he yelled as he stalked violently over to the balcony overlooking the garden, crossing his arms as the warm sun kissed his flushed face.

Trowa sighed and walked over to him, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist from behind, placing his chin upon Quatre's blonde hair.  "I'm sorry, Quatre."

"I know you are, Trowa," he breathed barely above a whisper.

"Was it you, Little One?"

"Hm?" Quatre turned at looked at him.

"Was it you…were you trying to help me?"

Quatre closed his eyes and lightly bit the inside of his lower lip, then replied, "yes, Trowa.  It was I."

"Was that dream…"

"Yes, it was real.  You lived it soon after you arrived on the planet's surface."

"What happened to me?  Why did I want to fall?  Why and how have I forgotten to fly?"

"We were as one, inseparable and in true love.  As small and newly created angels, we used to look down at the Earth, and you always envied the mortals.  You said that…"

Trowa closed his eyes and visualized what everything must have been like, when he hit a thought that seemed like déjà vu.  "I said that they had it easy.  They lived and died, and had no real purpose in between living and dieing.  They ran about and was created without a true purpose, just like me."

"That's not true, Trowa."

"Yes it is.  I served no real purpose as an angel, and you know it.  That's why I wanted to fall.  You didn't want me to because you knew of the dangers that awaited me."

Quatre looked at him sadly.  "Yes…I knew that if I let you fall, you would forever be tainted and might not want to come home to me."

"I wanted to go to Earth, even though I was forbade to never attempt it, and one night I did."

"And that's when your true nightmare began…"

"I was all alone, I had already forgotten you, who I was, where I had come from, and how to fly…but how is it that you are here?  And still as an angel?"

"I followed you, but I didn't fall.  All those years as you grew up, I was with you, watching over you, but there was nothing I could do to help you."

"But how can I see you now and…"

"I fell to…"

"But why?  You were a perfect angel…one with a purpose."

"I couldn't be perfect and I served no more of a purpose after you left me.  My purpose was to be with you, and yours was to be with me.  We were made for no real purpose, just angels to be there and admire."

"But if you fell, how can you still fly and know where you came from?"

"I believed my dreams, and the first time I seen you in Heavyarms, I knew who you were, even though I started out with no memories of before.  Once I started to believe my dreams, I remembered who I was…"

"I know who I am now, but why is it that I still can't fly?"

Quatre simply smiled at him.  "You're trying to hard."

"What?"

The little one shook his head with a smile and backed away from Trowa.  He leaned his back against the old railing on the balcony and leaned his head back, looking up at the sky, when suddenly the rail gave way and fell, Quatre soon after.

His mortal instincts kicked in and he instantly yelled for Trowa, rather than trying to fly and save himself.

An image of Quatre falling to the ground below him, being impaled by the rusty railing flew threw Trowa's mind, then without realizing it, he was over the edge of the railing and free falling to catch up with Quatre.

'I'm not going to make it!' he screamed in his mind.  'Will he survive another accident?  Will he come back to me?  Or will he leave me again?'

"Quatre!  Hold on!"

"Trowa!" Quatre screamed, tears rolling.

As the images flashed again in his mind, Trowa screamed and dove faster, arm outreached.

A few minutes later, the two woke up only inches from the railing that lay on the ground.  Both sighed with relief.

"Thank you, Trowa."

"Me?  What did I do?"

Quatre smiled and picked up a black feather laying nearby, spinning it between his index finger and thumb.

Wide-eyed and scared, Trowa turned his head.  The image of the truth lay with him.

"Welcome back, Trowa, my Silent Angel."

He stood and pulled Quatre up with him.

With a wicked smile, the little angel pulled two rusty screws from his pocket and lightly tossed them in the air in front of Trowa.  "All you needed was a little motivation."

With an 'I can't believe' you face, Trowa leaned down and kissed his purpose for living, for being created.

"Now how do I get rid of them?"

"Quit trying so hard," Quatre giggled.

After a moment of not trying, his wings vanished and the two walked into the house, hand in hand.

"I have a surprise for you tonight."

"Oh?  What is it?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it my Silent Angel?"

"No it wouldn't be, my Little Angel."

~Part 5, coming soon?~

R&R appreciated! 


End file.
